Biss zum ersten Blick
by edsbells
Summary: Das College ist hart, aber Bella ist erstaunt. Ihre Zimmergenossin Alice hat ja einen echt süßen Bruder. Doch etwas komisch benimmt sich Edward Cullen schon...
1. Erster Tag erster Eindruck

**Tag - erster Eindruck**

Bella's Sicht

Ich ging die Treppe des großen Studentenwohnheims hoch. Viele Studenten kamen mir mit großen Taschen entgegen und rempelten mich an.

Jetzt war es soweit, ich war erwachsen, eine Studentin. Ich dachte an Mum, wie sie vorhin beim Abschied ihre Tränen zurückhalten musste. Sie hatte viele Photos von mir gemacht, während ich z.B. von Rebecca, einer älteren Studentin, die die Neuankömmlinge einwieß, die Schlüssel bekam, während ich meine Taschen nahm und über den Campus lief und als ich vor der Bibliothek stand. Ihr war das sehr wichtig. Mum meinte, dass sie mich jetzt lange nicht mehr sehen würde und ich mich nicht so anstellen solle, als ich mich über das ständige knipsen beschwerte.

Ich steuerte auf das Zimmer zu, dass Rebecca mir zugewiesen hatte, Nr. 18. Sie sagte, dass ich mit zwei weiteren Mädchen in einem Zimmer bin. Ich klopfte gespannt an die Tür und trat ein.

Vor mir flitzte ein kleines hübsches Mädchen mit schwarzen, abstehenden Haaren vorbei. Sie war sehr blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Ich machte den Mund erstaunt auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Das Mädchen kicherte und sagte schnell: "Hi, ich in Alice!"

Kaum dass Alice das ausgesprochen hatte, kam ein wunder, wunderschönes, unbeschreiblich hübsches Mädchen mit blonden langen Haaren und ebenso blasser Haut wie Alice, aus einem der Zimmer. Sie stellte sich neben Alice und sagte:" Hallo ich bin Rosalie Hale und wer ist du?"

"Oh, hi, Bella..., ja, Bella das ist mein Name, eigentlich Isabella Swan." entgegnete ich ihr.

Alice legte den Kopf schief und meinte: "Schön dich kennenzulernen Bella, du bekommst das Einzelzimmer, ich und Rose teilen uns das andere!"

Alice' Sicht

Ich grinste Rose leicht an. Ich hatte Bella in einer meiner Visionen schon kommen sehen und war von ihrer schüchternen Art keineswegs überrascht. Sie war für ein normales Mädchen hübsch, sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die ihr bis zur Schulter gingen, sie war relativ blass und einen Kopf größer als ich.

Ich sagte ihr schnell dass sie das Einzelzimmer bekam. Sie erwiderte: "Ähm, möchte nicht eine von euch das Einzelzimmer nehmen, ich muss nicht..."

Rose schnitt ihr das Wort ab: "Oh nein, nein Bella wir sind es gewöhnt in einen Zimmer zu schlafen."

'Ja ,'dachte ich mir, schlafen...lustiger Gedanke' Ich zeigte ihr das Zimmer und fragte: "Bella, könne wir dir vielleicht beim reintragen deiner Sachen helfen?"

Sie sah überrascht aus: "Ja. äh, ihr müsst mir nicht unbedingt helfen."

Wir schoben Bella während sie dass sagte aus dem Zimmer und halfen ihr ihre sieben Sachen rein zutragen. Sie bedankte sich immer wieder. Rose stellte belustigt fest, dass Bella nicht viele Sachen dabei hatte. "Nun ja, ich brauche nicht sehr viel, ein wenig saubere Kleidung, Schreizeug und Duschzeug, das muss reichen." sagte Bella.

Ich wusste dass Rose und ich das gleiche dachten: " Bella, wir müssen unbedingt mal zu dritt shoppen gehen!!"

Sie nickte und freute sich.

Später als Bella ihr Zimmer einrichtete, unterhielt ich mich mit Rose, so dass Bella uns nicht hören konnte:"Siehst du Rose, Bella ist doch nett. Es war eine gute Idee mit einem Mensch in ein 'Zimmer' zu ziehen."

"Ja, Alice, sie ist in Ordnung, doch wir müssen super aufpassen, dass wir nicht auffliegen."

"Ach, das klappt schon!"

Als Bella fertig war, ihr Zimmer einzurichten, setzten wir uns auf das Sofa und redeten noch etwas.

Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich hier Kunst studiere und Rose Biologie. Sie meinte, dass sie Geschichte studiert. Ich dachte bei mir, dass Edward, mein 'Bruder', ebenfalls Geschichte und Englisch studieren will. Bei diesem Gedanken fragte ich Bella, ob sie Geschwister hat.

"Nein, ich bin ein Einzelkind, meine Eltern René und Charlie, sind geschieden und René hat wieder geheiratet. Er heißt Phil. Und wie schauts bei euch mit Geschwistern aus?"

Rose nickte: "Wir haben beide Geschwister. Sie studieren auch hier, allerdings ist das ein bisschen kompliziert. denn Alice ist mit meinem Bruder zusammen und ich mit ihrem, aber wir kennen uns schon seit wir 14 sind, denn wir wurden alle adoptiert von Dr. Carlisle Cullen und Esme Cullen."

Bella's Sicht

Wir - Alice, Rose und ich - redeten bis mitten in die Nacht hinein. Irgendwann stand ich auf und verabschiedete mich, denn ich war müde. Ich war froh mit zwei so netten Mädchen in einem Zimmer zu sein, mit denen ich mich auf Anhieb verstand. Ich schlief mit einem guten Gefühl ein.


	2. Physik mit Blick

2. Physik mit Blick

Bella's Sicht

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und zog mich an. Ich hätte zwar gern noch etwas weiter geschlafen, aber es gibt nur eine Woche in der man so viele Kurse und Vorlesungen besuchen

kann, die sogenannte Schnupperwoche.

Rose und ich wollten beide zu einer Vorlesung über Natur, Technik und Physik. Wir gingen zu dem Hörsaal, in dem Rose einen Bekannten traf, der sie auch gleich entführte.

Ich ging alleine an die Seite und setzte mich hin.

Der Professor begann mit der Vorlesung und schon nach 10 Minuten wusste ich dass es ein Fehler war, sich einen Vortrag über Zeug anzuhören, dass ich schon auf der High School nicht

verstanden hatte.

Ich schaute mir die Leute an, die sich für solche Themen interessierten und da sah ich ihn. Er war wunderschön, hatte bronzefarbenes Haar, war sehr blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Dann schaute er auf und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Ich wurde rot und schaute schnell hinunter.

Ich wollte mich auf die Vorlesung konzentrieren, doch es gelang mir nicht, nicht nur weil ich den Sinn der Worte des Proffessors nicht verstand, sondern auch weil mir dieser Junge nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Vorsichtig schaute ich wieder zu ihm, doch er lauschte dem Professor. Enttäuscht kritzelte ich etwas auf meine Block.

Rosalie's Sicht

Joe, jemand den ich aus einem Kurs kannte, fragte mich, ob ich mich neben ihn setzte und zog mich zu einem Platz. Er war in Ordnung, allerdings fürchtete ich, dass ich ih bald sagen musste, dass ich vergeben war.

Ich drehte mich leicht zur Tür, um zu schauen, wo Bella ist. Sie war nicht mehr an der Tür, aber dafür Edward. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und ich musste nicht lange warten um

zu wissen warum-Joe hatte mich gerade zum Essen eingeladen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:"Joe, ich glaube nicht, dass mein Freund damit einverstanden wäre, wenn wir beide Essen gehen."

Edward lachte. Er setzte sich und die Vorlesung begann. Ich suchte den Raum nach Bella ab. Sie saß ein paar Reihen vor mir und schien sich zu langweilen.

Plötzlich blickte sie zur Seite und sah meinem Bruder gespannt an. Ich sagte in Gedanken zu Edward, dass er mal aufblicken solle. Er sah Bella eine Sekunde, die nie zu enden schien an, mit einem Blick, den ich von ihm nicht kannte.


	3. Der Kaffeestand

Hallo!!

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!

Liebe Grüße, EdsBells

3. Der Kaffeestand

Bella's Sicht

Ich versuchte vergebens mich auf diese langweilige Vorlesung zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder wanderten meine Blicke zu dem Jungen.

Als der Professor endlich endete, packte ich langsam mein Zeug ein und ging raus zum Kaffeewagen. Ich wollte mir einen kleinen Coco Cino Mocca Kaffee kaufen.

Ich wollte gerade mein Portemonnaie rausholen, doch es blieb an meiner Tasche hängen. Ich zog fester an meinem Geldbeutel, doch anstatt dass er meine Tasche loslies, flog mein ganzes Kleingeld heraus.

Fluchend bückte ich mich um es aufzuheben. Als ich gerade nach einem 50 ct Stück greifen wollte, kam mir eine weiße Hand zuvor. Ich sah auf, um meinem Helfer ins Gesicht zu schauen. Es war der Junge aus der Vorlesung.

"Hi, eine schöne erste Begegnung!" Er hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme.

Ich lief rot an."Hi!" sagte ich atemlos und schüchtern.

Er wollte mir das Geld geben und als sich unsere Hände berührten, durchzuckte ein Schlag

meinen Körper. Ich zuckte zurück und blickte erschrocken.

Er lachte leise."Mein Name ist Edward."

Ich brachte wiedermal nicht mehr als ein 'Hi' heraus. Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und half mir auf.

Ich nahm meine Kaffe als er sagte:"Ähm, wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder!"

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als ich hm hinterherrief:  
"Edward, Bella ist mein Name!"

Er drehte sich nochmal um und grinste. Ich lieb lächlend stehen, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sah und machte micht auf den Weg zu meinem nächsten Kurs.

Alice' Sicht

Ich ging aus der Bibliothek. Das Gebäude war schön, es war griechische Architektur,

allerdings war die Bücherauswahl dürftig.

Da sah ich Bella, die-tollpatschig wie sie war- bestimmt 100 Münzen aus der Tasche fallen lies. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

Gerade als ich zu ihr gehen wollte um ihr zu helfen, kam Edward angerannt, bückte sich neben sie und reichte ihr eine Münze.

Ich beobachtete das Szenario hinter einer Säule der Bibliothek. Ich wollte wissen, warum Ed es so eilig hatte, Bella zu Hilfe zu kommen. Die beiden sprachen miteinander. Bella wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Edward wollte ihr gerade das Geld wiedergeben, als Bella vor unserer kalten Körpertemperatur zurückzuckte. Edward ging nicht darauf ein und half ihr auf.  
Er sagte etwas und wollte gerade gehen, als Bella ihm etwas hinterherrief. Er schien sich darüber zu freuen und ging.

Hatte sich unser Eddy vielleicht verliebt - in Bella?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging grinsend davon.


	4. Das Gespräch

**4. Das Gespräch**

Alice' Sicht

Als es Zeit zum Mttagessen war, ging ich in Richtung Cafeteria. Auf dem weg dahin, traf ich Rose, mit der ich unbedingt reden musste -ich erzählte ihr von meinen 'Beobachtungen' bezglich Edward und Bella.

"Sind ja sooosüß!!" schwärmte ich.

Rose blickte skeptisch."Hmm...,ja, ich denke Eddy hat sich wirklich verliebt, aber ob Bella ihn nur gerne ansieht, oder ihn wirklich mag...?Ach ja, Alice, dass muss ich dir noch erzählen..." begann Rose zögerlich und grinste. "Vorhin im Vorlesungsraum haben sie sich zu ersten Mal gesehen und es war sooo niedlich!!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich fing an zu quitschen:"Hiaju... Rose, erzähl, wie kannst du mir dass so lange nur vorenthalten?!"

Sie lachte:"Ach Alice, dass hättest du sehen sollen. Als erstes hat Bella Edward sehnsüchtig angestarrt und dann hab ich Eddy gesagt er soll mal hochschauen. Dann haben sie sich ewig in die Augen gesehen, mit einem Blick..." schwärmte Rose.

Wir bogen um die Ecke zur Cafeteria und stellten uns in die Schlange zum Essen.

"Rose, wir sollten sie verkuppeln, dass wird bestimmt lusig!"

"Alice, das st eine gute Idee..., allerdings sollten wir Jasper und Emmett zu Rate ziehen, oder?" fragte sie.

Ich überlegte kurz."Rose, du ist die Beste! Em wird vor Freude einen Salto machen!"

'Ja, das war eine gute Idee! Und Jasper könnte auch nützlch sein...' Ich wurde aus meine Gedanken gerissen, als mir jemand einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und ich aus der Reihe zog. Ich stand vor Jasper.

"Hi, Kleine!" Ich grinste und strich ihm eine londe Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Alice und Jasper! Kommt rüber und setzt euch, ihr lahmen Enten!" reif emmett uns zu.

Wir schlenderten zu dem Tisch, an dem Emmett und Rosalie saßen und rumturtelten. Ich räusperte mich und die beiden sahen auf.

"Rose, wollen wir den beiden Jungs ncht etwas erzählen?"

Rose und ich berichteten von Bella und Edward. Emmett war sofort dabei:"Wow, dass machen wir! Unser ed kriegt 'ne Freundin!! Haha, das wird ein Spaß!"

Jasper jedoch war eher zögerlich."Hmm, also ich denke wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen."

Ich blickte zu ihm hoch und setzte einen Hundeblick auf. Er legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Was?"

Ich lächelte. "Jasper, Schatz, wir hatten eigentlich gedacht, dass du, nur wenn es nötig ist, die Gefühle der beiden etwas manipulierst."

Jasper seufzte. Emmett streckte eine Hand aus und meinte:"Jasper, Bruder, wir haben eine neue Mission!!"

Jasper seufzte erneut und schlug ein.

"Gut, Hasi, und weil du so bei der Sache bist, darfst du Eddy jetzt aushorchen und sehenwas er von Bella hält." meinte Rose amüsiert...


	5. Kein Zusammenstoß am Mülleimer

**5. (K)ein Zusammenstoß am Mülleimer**

Bella' Sicht

Innerlich fluchend bog ich um die Ecke zu dem Hof zwischen der Bibliothek und den Kurshä regnete wie aus Kübeln und ich hatte meine Jacke irgendwo liegenlassen. Ich ging etwas schneller, um nicht nass zu werden. Als ich aufschaute sah ich ihn - Edward.

Ich hatte ihn seit dem peinlichen Vorfall am Kaffeestand nicht mehr gesehen, und jetzt stand er dort. Es konnte ja nicht schlimmer kommen!

Ich überlegte krampfhaft, was ich tun sollte, damit er mich nicht sieht. Da mir nichts einfiel, hielt ich mir ein Buch über griechische Götter vors Gesicht und ging zügig weiter.

Ich war gerade in der Mitte des Hofes, als ich plötzlich jemanden meine Namen rufen hörte:"Bella, stop!"

Ich nahm das Buch von meinem Gesicht und sah, dass ich nur wenige cm vor einem Mülleimer stand. Ich schrak auf. Oh Mist!

Edward stellte sich neben mich, er hatte mir zugerufen. Ich lief rot an.  
Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und stotterte deswegen nur:"Oh, hi, ähm, danke!"

Er lachte leise. Hätte ich noch röter werden können, dann wäre ich es gewesen. Edward merkte anscheinend, wie peinlich die Situation für mich war, und sagte einfach nur:"Gern geschehen!" und grinste.

Ich stammelte verlegen:"Oh, gestern war der aber noch nicht da." und schaute auf den Mülleimer.

Jetzt fing er lauthals an zu lachen:"Doch - aber gestern bist du von der anderen Seite gekommen!"

Ich schaute ihn schockiert an. Beobachtete er etwa?

Er schaute mir in die Augen und lächelte schief. Das Lächeln war traumhaft. Beinahe hätte ich den peinlichen Vorfall vergessen, doch dann fielen mir mein nächster Kurs und meine Jacke ein.

"Äh, okay, Edward, ich schau in Zukunft wo ich hinlaufe." verabschiedete ich mich und dachte 'und wem ich über den Weg laufe'.

Ich drehte mich um und lief weg. Drei Ecken weiter blieb ich stehen und lehnte mich an die Wand.

Warum führte ich mich in Edwards Gegenwart immer so komisch auf?


	6. Tablett weg!

**6. Tablett - weg!**

Bella's Sicht

Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss meines Zimmers, doch Alice kam mir von drinnen zuvor und machte die Tür auf.

"Oh, hi, wow, in ich jetzt schon so laut?" wunderte ich mich und schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf.

Bevor Alice etwas sagen konnte, erklang Rosalie's Stimme:"Bella, Ich mach gerade Kakao, willst du auch einen?"

Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl. was sollte dieser Auflauf nur?

"Ja, gerne Rosalie."

"Komm, Bella, setz dich!" meinte Alice und deutete auf den Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa, auf das sie sich gerade gesetzt hatte.  
Rosalie musste schmunzeln.

"Also, Bella, wie geht es dir so?" fragte Alice.

"Den Umständen entsprechend Dr. Freud." erwiderte ich strinrunzelnd.

"Nein, ich mein es Ernst Bella, ist heute irgendwas passiert?"

Ich überlegte ernsthaft, auf was sie hinaus wollte. Wusste sie etwa von dem Mülleimer und Edward? Ach quatsch!

"Ich bin fast gegen einen Mülleimer gelaufen. Das ist alles." sagte ich. Ich war noch nie gut im Lügen, trotzdem würde ich ihr die Sache mit Edward verschweigen. Sie war mit dieser Antwort sichtlich unzufrieden.

Rosalie lockerte die Sache auf:"Ja, Bella, wann gehen wir shoppen?"

Ich stöhnte.

Alice fing an zu lachen. Diese Mädchen sind einfach ein eigener Schlag!

_Zwei Wochen später..._

Seit dem Vorfall auf dem Hof waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Ich hatte niemanden davon erzählt, denn ich wollte nicht darauf angesprochen werden. Ich dachte gerade an meine nächste Stunde nach der Pause. Ich hatte Englisch und sollte als Hausaufgae ein Gedicht von Shakespeare analysieren und beschreiben.

Ich nahm mir Spaghetti Cabonara und wollte gerade weitergehen, als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Ich drehte mich erschrocken und etwas zu schwungvoll um. Ich prallte gegen jemanden und spürte wie mein Tablett mir entglitt. es fiel auf die Füße des Jungen der mich angetippt hatte - Edward Cullen.

Edward's Sicht

Ich nahm mir gerade etwas zu Essen, als ich merkte, dass Bella Swan vo mir stand. Ich war ihr das letzte Mal begegnet, als sie fast gegen den Mülleimer gerannt wäre. Ich musste grinsen. es sah so süß aus, wenn sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. Gleichzeitig ärgerte ich mich über meine Gefühle für sie. Sie war ein Mensch, also hatte sie mich nicht zu seufzte und tippte sie von hinten an.

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Vielleicht etwas zu schwaungvoll, denn sie leiß ich Tablett fallen, was sich genau auf meiner Hose und meinen Schuhen ergoss.

Emmett's Sicht

Ich sah wie Bella sich vor Edward umdrehte und erschrocken ihr Tablett fallen ließ. Es landete auf Edward's Schuhen und seiner Hose. Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Bella wurde dunklerot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Alice flüsterte mir von hinten zu:"Schnell, schubs Edward!"

Ich tat wie mir geheißen, stolperte mit einer 'zufälligen' Bewegung und rammte Edward. Er stolperte und kippte Bella sein Tablett in den Ausschnitt.

'Gut gezielt!' dachte ich grinsend. Ich wusste das Edward es hören konnte.

Bella's Sicht

Ich schaute Edward entsetzt an. Ein Junge hinter ihm stolperte und fiel gegen Edward. Auch dieser geriet ins Schwanken und kippte mir sein Tablett in den Ausschnitt. Ich wurde noch röter, stammelte erneut eine Entschuldigung und ging so schnell wie möglich aus der Cafeteria. Als ich draußen war rannte ich zum

nächsten Klo und sah in den Spiegel.


	7. Aufklärung auf der Toilette 1

**Aufklärung auf der Toilette (1)**

Rosalie's Sicht

Nachdem Bella aus der Cafeteria gerannt war, stand Edward noch eine Weile überrascht da. Ich verständigte mich mit Alice mit einem Blick: Bella nach!

Wir stellten unsere Tablettes ab und liefen Bella nach. Wir folgten ihrem Gruch zu einer der Studententoiletten.

Bella's Sicht

Ich sah furchtbar aus. Mein Kopf war rot, meine Haar standen aus dem Pferdeschwanz ab und am Ausschnitt klebten Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce.

"Oh mein gott! Das kann doch whl nicht war sein!" jammerte ich und zupfte mir ein paar Nudeln von der schönen weien Bluse. Es musste ja auch Tomatensauce sein! Ich war den Tränen nahe.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und ich schrak auf.

Alice' Sicht

Wir stießen die Tür auf und erblickten bella. Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Ihre schöne Bluse war voller roter Sauce.

"Bella, schatz, was ist denn los, so schlimm ist das doch gar nicht." sagte ich und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sie sah aus als wolle sie in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Das war so peinlich! Ich werde für immer das Mädchen sein, das kein Tablett halten kann - und ist es auch noch Eward!" Ich musste grinsen.

"Ach, komm, es gibt schlimmeres!" sagte ich und fügte hinzu:"Eddy sieht das bestimmt nicht so schlimm."

Rosalie lachte:"Und wenn, dann kann ja Alice bei ihrem Bruder ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen!"

Bella's Sicht

Oh nein, sagte Rosalie gerade, dass Edward der Bruder von Alice war? Oh mein Gott! Wie peinlich! Und, hatten die beiden nicht gesagt, Alice sei mit Rosalie's Bruder und Rosalie mit Alice' Bruder zusammen? Also war Rosalie mit Edward zusammen?! Und ich hatte gedacht, schlimmer und peinlicher könnte es nicht mehr kommen!  
Ich war in den Freund meiner Freundin verliebt!

Ich schluchzte auf, rannte in eine der Toilette und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.


	8. Girls on the toilette 2

**Girls on the toilette (2)**

Rosalie's Sicht

Ich zeigte Alice, dass sie draußen warten sollte, als Bella in der Toilette verschwunden war. Ich hörte sie. Es klang, als hätte sie einen hyterischen Anfall.

"Bella," fragte ich sie sanft. "was ist los?"

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich... deinem Freund... das Tablett übergegossen hab!"

"Meinem Freund?" fragte ich irritiert. "Aber Emmett stand doch gar nicht in der Nähe."

"Aber Alice hat doch gesagt, dass du mit ihrem Bruder zusammen wärst..."

"Aber doch nicht mit Edward! Spinnst du? Alice hat ZWEI Brüder!"

"Oh."

"Mann ist Alice eine blöde Tante." murmelte ich. Wieso hatte sie Bella nicht gesagt? Ich lachte leise und fragte Bella schamlos und auf den Punkt gebracht:"Magst du Edward vielleicht?"

Bella's Sicht

Ich lief rot an und sagte schnell:"Nein,...also ja... ich meine..."

Rosalie meinte:"Ja, ja, Bella, jetzt kommt's raus!"

Ich war sauer. "Rose, ich bitte dich, setzt dch keine Gerüchte in die Welt!"

Rosalie versuchte mich zu beruhigen."Bella, DAS musss dir doch nicht peinlich sein."

"Es ist mir nicht peinlich, da es nichts gibt, das mir peinlich sein könnte."

"Ach, Das is doch toll!" Rose machte eine kirze Pause. "Und man merkt richtig, dass es dir nicht peinlich ist!"

"Rose, hör auf mich zu verarschen!"

"Wir könnten dir doch helfen!"

"Womit?" fragte ich panisch.

"Na, mit Edward! Er is manchmal etwas..."

"Aber er ist Alice Bruder!"

"Ja und? Ich bin auch mit Alice' anderem Bruder zusammen."

"Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob er mich mag."

"JETZT hast du dich verraten Bella!" Ich lief wieder rot an, was Rosalie Gott sei Dank nicht sehen konnte.

"Bella, Schatz, kommst du bitte aus der Kabine raus?"

Ich murrte. Rose murmelte etwas und sofort fühlte ich mich besser. Ich trat aus Toilette raus und Rose nahm mich in den Arm. Ich schaute mich im Spiegel an, doch der Ärger darüber wie ich aussah, verflog sofort wieder. Komisch! Ich atmete tief durch.

Alice' Sicht

Während Rose und Bella miteinander redeten, holte ich Jasper und Emmett. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, warum ich Emmett mitgenommen hatte, aber vielleicht konnte er noch nützich sein. Er hätte z. B. die Tür aufbrechen können, wobei das peinlich hätte enden könen.

Er stand jetzt jedenfalls mit mir und Jasper vor der Tür der Toilettenräume. Emmett fand das was geschehen war sehr lustig. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen, doch er war zu groß. Ich würde Rose später bitten ihn zu schlagen.

Rosalie's Sicht

Bella sah verwirrt in den Spiegel. Ich legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Bella, ich glaube er hat Interesse."

"Wer?"

Ich klatsche mir mit der Hand auf den Kopf. 'Besonders klug scheint sie nicht zu sein.' dachte ich. Es ertönte ein leises Knurren. So ein Mistkerl, dass er uns belauscht!

Ich lächelte."Bella, na Edward! Ich glaub er mag dich. Er hat einfach nicht den Mut es dir zu zeigen." Ein weiteres Knurren ertönte. '1:1 Gleichstand für das Lauschen.' dachte ich.

"Und? Stehst du auf ihn?" fragte ich verschmitzt.

Darauf wartete Edward. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah mich entsetzt an. Sie öffnte den Mund und schrie:"Nein!" Dabei war ihre Stimme fünf Oktaven höher gerutscht. Ich hörte Edward, wie er scharf die Luft einzog.

"Wie denn auch, schau ihn dir doch mal an!"

Ich wusste nicht, ob das jetzt sarkastisch, ironisch oder sonst irgenwas gemeint war. Ich hörte jedenfalls Jasper, wie auch Edward lachen.

Jasper's Sicht

Bella war die ganze Zeit peinlich berührt, sie war auch gut zu hören, wahrscheinlich nicht nur für die unseren, sondern auch für die homo sapienz. Ich versuchte das mit einer Ruhewelle auszugleichen. Trotzdem spürte ich Zuneigung, ja sogar Liebe Edward gegenüber, wobei ich ihre Gefühle nicht genau einordnen konnte. 'Edward sie mag dich. SEHR sogar.' dachte ich grinsend. Ich hörte einen leisen, männlichen Jubelschrei, der sicher nicht von Emmett kam. Er und Alice schauten mich fragend an. Ich hob die Augenbrauen, wobei ich abwechselnd auf die Toilette und nach oben deutete, wo ich Edward vermutete. Die beiden grinsten und Bella und Rose traten aus der Toilette. Bella hatte Rosalie's Jacke an. Rose warf uns einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Alice nahm Bella in den Arm und die drei gingen weg. Als sie schon fast weg waren, rief Emmett Bella noch hinterher:"Gut gezielt, als du Edward das Tablett auf übergekippt hast!"

Bella drehte sich kurz um und dann waren die drei um die Ecke gebogen.


	9. Betrunkenes Spiel

**Betrunkenes Spiel**

Alice' Sicht

Wir wollten Bella auf andere Gedanken bringen und gingen mit ihr weg. Eigentlich wollten wir tanzen gehen, doch Bella zog es in ein Pub, unten in der Stadt. Da es mir und Rose egal war, wo wir hingehen, nahmene wir einen Drink da ein, im Gegensatz zu Bella. Ich glaube, sie sie wollte ihren Frust wegtrinken.

Als sie ihren dritten Cocktail nahm. fing ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Alkohol Bella bzw. Menschen vertrugen und zusammen mit Rosalie brachten wir sie zu einem Tisch.

"Alice." sagte Rose so tief, dass Bella uns nicht hören konnte. "Wir sollten sie mal über Edward ausfragen. Vielleicht sagt sie etwas in betrunkenem Zustand."

Ja, das war eine gute Idee, schade, dass sie nicht von mir war. Rose fing Bella auf, als diese beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

"Hisch bin föllisch in Ordnung!" lallte sie und fing an, 'Space Taxi' zu singen und die Bewegungen nachzumachen. Ich fing an zu lachen, während es Rose eher peinlich war.

"Bella, honey, stehst du auf Edward?" Rose war so schamlos. Jedoch verstand Bella nicht auf Anhieb, aber sie hörte glücklicherweise auf zu singen.

Ich hackte nach:"Bella, ist Edward nicht süß?"

Bella verstand:"Hisch mag ihn rischtisch, er isch soo sexy und gutauschsehend, er ischt toll! Dosch isch dumme Nusch masch immer so ein Scheisch in seiner Nähe!" Sie fing an zu heulen.

Rose sah mich fragend an. Wir packten uns Bella und gingen nach Hause.

Emmett's Sicht

Wir taten das, was Jungs eben tun: vor der Playstation sitzen und versuchen Waffenmeister zu werden. Eddy und Jasper saßen gereda davorund spielten gegeneinander.

Jasper nahm das Spiel nicht Ernst, doch edward saß konzentriert davor, so konzentriert, dass er nichts merkte. Er merkte nichte einmal, als Alice ihm die Haare rosa färbte, da er ihr neueingerichtetes Zimmer beleidigt hatte.

Ich jedenfalls nutzte den Zwischenfall und sagte:"Ed, komm, knall den ab, los!" ich wollte eigentlich sofort auf den Punkt kommen, jedoch musste ich mich einfach mal einmischen. Jasper schaute mich wütend an. Es war sein Manschkal, das jetzt ohne Kopf herumlief. Ich packte die Sache jetzt an den Eiern:"Ed, Bella ist hübsch, nicht?"

Ja!" sagte er unbeteiligt.

Ich nutze die Sache aus. "Sie ist süß, oder?"

"Ja!" Edward war so in sein Spiel vertieft, dass er gar nicht auf meine Fragen achtete.

Ich überlegte."Bist du in sie verliebt?"

"Jaha!!!" sagte Edward genervt.

"Willst du sie heiraten?"

"Ja, wie oft denn noch?!"

"Schon ok, Ed, reg dich ab!" Ich warf Jasper einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Edward schaute misstrauisch.

"Was?"

"Gar nichts." antworteten Jazz und ich im Chor und grinsten. "Du hast uns nur gerade gesagt, dass du Bella süß und hübsch findest, in sie verliebt bist und sie heiraten willst."

Edward fiel der Controler aus der Hand. Er drehte sich zu um.

"WAS?! Das ist jetzt nich euer Ernst, oder?"

"Du warst so in das Spiel vertieft, dass du einfach immer mit 'Ja' geantwortet hast."erklärte Jasper und lachte, während sich Edward auf ihn stürzte.. Der war aber schnell weg und er schaute mich wütend an. Ich sollte mich wohl schon mal darauf vorbereiten, gleich loszusprinten. War das unserem Eddy vielleicht peinlich


	10. Die Bibliothek

**Die Bibliothek**

Bella's Sicht

Ich saß in der Bibliothek und mein Kopf brummte. Was hatte ich gestern nur gemacht? Ich lernte etwas über Sheakespeare , es war mühsam. Alice sagte armselig dazu. Sie meinte, man sollte nichts über die Liebe lesen, sondern sie erfahren. Sie konnte leicht reden, sie hatte ja Jasper, den Kumpel von Edward.

Ja Edward, er war richtig toll, nett, zuvorkommend, einfach… ich, und ich war… eine dumme Nuss. Ich dachte so vor mich hin, da sah ich, dass Edward durch die Tür trat. Ich war schockiert.

Ich nahm schnell das nächstbeste Buch, welches zu finden war, in die Hand und hielt es mir vors Gesicht. Doch es war zu spät. Er hatte mich erblickt und schlenderte auf mich zu. Oh nein!

„Hi Bella!"

Ich hielt das Buch weiterhin angestrengt vor mein Gesicht.

Edward's Sicht

Ich war in die Bibliothek gegangen, um ein Buch für den griechischen Götterkurs auszuleihen. Da wehte mir auch schon Bella's süßer Geruch entgegen. Sie saß in einer Ecke und schrieb etwas auf. Als sie mich sah, griff sie wahllos ins Regal und hielt sich ein Buch vor die Nase. Verkehrt herum. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen und fragte mich, warum Bella mich wohl nicht sehen wollte.

„Jetzt mach schon!" Alice stand hinter mir.

Sie wollte unbedingt, dass ich mit Bella redete. Ihr lag offensichtlich viel daran, dass Bella und ich uns anfreundeten. Oder sollten wir mehr werden, als nur Freunde? Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto besser fand ich die Idee. Bella hatte so etwas anziehendes, nicht nur für einen Vampir wie mich, sondern sie war einfach richtig niedlich.

Ich lächelte. Alice wedelte mir mit ihrer Hand vor die Augen.

„Edward? Hallo? Wieso schaust du so verträumt?" Plötzlich grinste sie. „Du denkst an Bella, oder?"

Ich nickte ertappt. Sie kicherte. Ich strich mir verlegen durchs Haar.

„Los, geh schon!" feuerte sie mich an.

„Alice, ich weiß nicht…"

„Och, komm, Eddy! Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so schüchtern!"

Ich straffte meine Schultern, atmete tief ein und ging erhobenen Hauptes auf Bella zu. Alice lachte sich hinter mir kaputt.

Als ich vor Bella stand, sagte ich unbeholfen :"Hi Bella!"

„Hi… Edward." Kam es hinter dem Buch hervor. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich.

„Was liest du denn da? Für deine Freizeit oder einen Kurs?" fragteich, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Ich drehte den Kopf um den Titel des Buches zu erkennen.

„Ähm…Freizeit." Antwortete sie. Der Titel war…

„Wörterbuch?! Ich warte noch auf die Verfilmung. Wir könnnen ja zusammen reingehen."

‚Edward, jetzt hast du es verschissen.' schimpfte ich mich im Stillen.

Bella's Kopf hatte sich dem Buch blutrot verfärbt. Sie war so süß. Ich schmunzelte.

Bella sagte schnell: "Schön, dass wir uns so nett unterhalten haben, aber… ich muss jetzt gehen."

Sie stand schnell auf, nahm ihre Sachen und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Alice's Sicht

Ich ging kopfschüttelnd zu Edward, nachdem ich das Gespräch verfolgt hatte. Edward stand einfach nur da und hatte ein dümmliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Er sah richtig verliebt aus.

„Hallo Edward!" Ich schulg ihm auf die Brust, damit er mich bemerkte.

„Hmm?" Erschaute mich fragend an.

„Vielleicht hab ich das jetzt falsch mitbekommen… nein… Edward, sie ist vor dir geflüchtet."

Das war ihm peinlich.

„Na ja, irgendwie…"

„Du bist ja richtig verliebt. Leugne es nicht! Jasper spürt deinen Gefühle." Ich grinste. „Wir üben mal sensibel sein, ja?"

Damit zog ich ihn aus der Bibliothek.


	11. Die Sensibelstunde

Vielen Dank erstmal an alle, die uns ein Review geschrieben haben!!

**Die Sensibelstunde**

Edward's Sicht:

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Rose und Alice an unserer Tür klopften.  
Wir hatten uns nicht verabredet oder so, sie kamen völlig überraschend. Emmett ging an die Tür: " Guten Abend die Damen!" sagte er schroff.

Sie ignorierten ihn und gingen einfach durch die Tür. Ich wunderte mich über die gute Laune der beiden Mädels ahnte jedoch nichts Gutes was sich auch bewahrheitete, denn Alice sagte fröhlich: „So, Brüderchen, jetzt üben wir mal, sensibel zu sein!"

„Wieso denn, ich bin doch sensibel!" beschwerte sich Emmett.

Alice hielt kurz inne, dann sagte sie schnell: „Natürlich!" mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht das perfekt zu ihren Gedanken passte.

Rose verdrehte die Augen: "Ja Bärchen das wissen wir ja alle!" sagte sie  
verachtend.

Nach einer Schweigeminute zwischen Emmett und Rose in der sie sich  
Böse Blicke zu warfen, ergriff Alice das Wort:" „Also Edward."

Gut jetzt wusste ich schon mal das sie wegen mir dar waren, ich fühlte mich in einer verbogenen Art geschmeichelt, doch dann:" Wenn Bella eine schlechte Note hat und traurig ist, was machst du dann?"

Das war ja eine tolle Frage! Was soll ich denn da schon machen, mit ihr mit  
heulen?! Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ihr sagen, dass es nächstes Mal besser  
wird?" sagte ich unsicher.

Alice und die Anderen sahen sich an. Rose schüttelte langsam den Kopf  
und aus ihren Gedanken konnte ich folgendes Appell an mich gerichtet  
entnehmen: 'Ganz schlecht das ist noch übler als ich es erwartet hätte. Ganz, ganz schlecht.'

Ich wusste nicht was falsch war. Ich persönlich fand meine Antwort  
gut. Alice machte unbeirrt weiter:„Nächste Frage:" Wenn sie von ihrem  
Freund verlassen wird, was tust du dann?" "

Was?! Sie hat einen Freund?!

"Nein!" beeilte sich Alice zu sagen, jedoch eher unsicher. Rosalie runzelte  
die Stirn."

„So sicher sind wir uns da gar nicht…"" murmelte sie.

Na toll, jetzt hat sie auch noch einen Freund! Warum mach ich das alles dann  
eigentlich? Ich wurde wütend.

Alice schien das zu merken:" Also Edward, wir können dir versichern dass sie  
in unseren Haus mit keinen geschlafen hat falls dir das hilft."

Alles wurde still. Plötzlich prustete Emmett los: " Es scheint so als  
ob du dich in die heilige Jungfrau Maria verliebt hättest!"

Doch da kam Rosalie von hinten und gab den Jungen einen Klaps auf den Kopf.  
Am liebsten hätte ich das übernommen, so von Bella zu sprechen.  
Ich knurrte Emmett wütend an, doch der grinste nur in sich hinein.

"Was ist daran so lustig?! Du warst doch auch in eine Jungfrau Maria verliebt, bevor du Rose geheiratet hast!" Es wurde still im Zimmer. Alice sah mich entsetzt an wedelte mit den Händen vor sich und schrie mich in Gedanken an: 'Edward! Du Arsch! Hast du etwa vergessen, was Rose passiert ist?" und blickte dann zu Rose. Mir wurde plötzlich klar, was ich da gesagt hatte, aber es war zu spät, um die Worte zurück zunehmen. Rose war ja in ihrem Menschenleben etwas Grauenvolles passiert...

Meine große schöne Schwester drehte sich um und lief aus dem Zimmer. Alice rannte ihr sofort nach und Emmett starrte mich wütend an.

"Was?!" fragte ich, doch ich fühlte mcih unsicher. Ich wusste, wie sehr ich  
Rose damit verletzt hatte.

"Wenn diese Stunde jetzt eine Prüfung gewesen wäre, wärst du durchgefallen!"  
schnauzte er mich an, bevor er den anderen hinterherlief. Jasper schüttelte  
den Kopf, sah mich tadelnd an und folgte unseren Geschwistern nach draußen.  
Und ich stand in meinem Zimmer und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Na toll!

Jetzt war ich alleine, doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange an. Rose  
kam  
zurück ins Zimmer, hinter ihr her kammen die anderen im Gänsemarsch. "Gut, Edward wir sind ja heute nicht zum Spaß hier!" schnauzte sie mich an.

Emmett stand hinten in der Ecke, ängstlich wie ein Hund der ins Zimmer  
Auf den guten Perserteppich gekackt hatte und genau wusste das wenn er seinen Frauchen, in diesem Fall Rose in die Quere kommen würde Schläge kriegen würde.

Rose schnaubte hörbar. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie mich etwas an ein  
Pferd." Also Edward" sie fixierte mich mit zusammengekniffenen augen.  
"Wenn Bella eben nicht von ihren Freund verlassen wird sonder wen ihr  
Lieblingskosmetiker beim Friedhof vorbei schaut?"

Sie war sauer und zwar richtig. Ich wusste das ich sie nicht reizen sollte, jedoch verstand ich die Frage nicht. Ihr Lieblingskosmetiker tut was? Und warum ist das so schlimm wenn man beim Friedhof vorbei schaut. Da dämmerte es mir, sie meinte damit: Wenn er ins Gras biss, sich die Rüben von unten ansah.

Jedoch konnte ich immer noch nicht verstehen warum das ein Weltuntergang  
war. Jasper verzog das Gesicht und dachte: `Schneller Eddy, reiz sie nicht,  
beantworte die frage schneller. Ich gab eine Antwort: "Dann soll sie sich die Haar von dir und Alice machen lassen! Ihr könnt das ja so gut und habt immer so tollta Frisuren!" Ich hoffte Rose so etwas knädig zu stimmen.

Rose legte den Kopf schief. "Die Antwort ist nicht gerade toll, aber du  
Hast recht! Alice und ich sind die Besten! Wir haben auch schließlich viel  
Erfahrung in Sachen Mode. Du solltest deshalb übrigens auch mal zu uns  
kommen! Deine Frisur ist schrecklich."

Da war typisch Rose: wenn sie jemand gekränkt hatte, dann musste sie doppelt so hart zurückschlagen. Ich reagierte jedoch nicht darauf und ich fand meine Frisur gut! "Nächste Frage!"

"Wenn das Kleid, dass sie unbedingt haben wollte, nicht mehr in ihrer Größe  
da ist, was sagst du dann?"

"Du siehst auch ohne das Kleid hübsch genug aus?"

Alice überlegte. "Nicht perfekt, aber es geht..."

"Wenn sie findet, dass sie zu dick ist, was sagst du dann?"

"Dass sie wunderschön ist und nicht zu dick ist."

"Genau." strahlte Alice. Doch Rose war nicht zufrieden:"Dann wird sie sagen:`ach, das sagst du doch nur so.`und wird noch gekränkter sein als sie schon zuvor war!"

Emmett nickte in seiner Ecke. Anscheinend hatte er da schon erfahrung! Rose sah mich prüfend an.

"Gut dann sag ich eben dass sie sie die wunderschönste Frau ist die ich je gesehen habe und dass sie nicht jammern soll!"

Rose Augen weiteten sich sie sah so aus als ob sie mich jeden Moment auffressen wurde. Anscheinend war die Antwort nicht korrekt. Ich fügte schnell noch hinzu:" Und ausserdem wurde sie das niemals fragen schließlich ist sie ja wircklich wunderschön!"

Rose lachte nun: "Nächste Frage: "Deine Lieblingsbaseballmannschaft hat verloren, du bist am Boden zerstört, jedoch habt ihr einen gtermin bei ihren Eltern, ein Abendessen, das erste, Was machst du?" fragte Alice

Meine Lieblingsmannschaft verliert, was? Hat sie das etwa gesehen? Dass kann doch wohl nicht war sein1 Ich hatte mit Emmett schon gewettet!

Alice riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: " Edward bitte eine Antwort!"

Ich überlegte, ich wäre auf gar keinen fall in der Lage mich mit irgendwelchen Eltern verkrampft an einen Tisch zu setzten und dann etwas zu essen das wie nach kotze schmeckt um die Mutter nicht zu beleidigen!" Alice ich glaube nicht das ich dann ihre Eltern ertragen könnte" sagte ich ernst. Rose lachte auf:" Gut Ed ich glaube du musst dir dann wohl oder übel eine andere Freundin suchen!"

Alice nickte zustimmend. Anscheinend war das für die beiden ein Scheidungsgrund. Emmett traute sich langsam wieder aus der Ecke raus. Anscheinend war war die Gefahr zu Ende.

"Gut, ich denke, das reicht für heute." Meinte Alice schließlich und sah auf ihre Uhr. "Bella wird in einer halben Stunde aufwachen und Rose und ich müssen noch unsere Schlafanzüge anziehen und so tun, als wären wir auch gerade erst aufgewacht."

Rose nickte und ich wandte mich an meine schöne gr0ße Schwester: "Rose, es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich war nur so wütend über Emmett's Bemerkung..."

Rose nickte und seufzte. "Ist schon gut. Du wusstest nicht, was du sagst."

Damit gingen sie und Alice durch die Tür um wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen.


	12. Der Cullens Talk

Vielen Dank erstmal an alle, die uns ein Review geschrieben haben!!

**Der CullensTalk**

Rosalie's Sicht

Wir standen vor unserem Elternhaus. Jeden Mittwoch besuchten wir Carlisle und Esme. Die Beiden erwarteten uns schon vor der Haustür, mit einen strahleneden lächeln. Sie baten uns in Haus und wir setzten uns in das Wohnzimmer.

„Und, was gibt's so im jungen Studentendasein?" fragte Carlisle halbherzig, da wusste, dass es nichts neues für uns war. Wie auch, wir kannten ja schon alles.

Edward's Sicht

Ich überlegte, ob ich etwas von Bella erzählen sollte, obwohl es noch nicht viele zu erzählen gab. Andererseits konnten sie mir vielleicht helfen. Ich entschied mich für ja, denn es war meine Familie. Wir hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Als ich ihnen alles gesagt hatte, grinsten sich meine Familienmitglieder an.

„Bist du etwa verliebt, Eddiieeee?" zog Emmett mich auf und machte Kussgeräusche in die Luft.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war ja peinlich!

Jasper's Sicht

Edward war das ziemlich peinlich. Ich beruhigte die Anderen wieder.

„Vielleicht." antwortete Edward zögernd.

Alice und Rose brachen in Jubeln aus.

„Ja, du benimmst dich auch, wie ein verliebter, dummer Esel!" kreischte Alice. „Ihr seid so ein süßes Paar! Ich hab das gleich gewusst, als ich euch das erste Mal zusammen gesehen hab!"

Edward hielt inne. „Wo hast du uns gesehen?" fragte er scharf.

„Nirgendwo." Antwortete Alice schnell.

„Alice! Ich lese deine Gedanken!" half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Na gut! Am Kaffeestand vor ein paar Wochen. Ich habe mich gewundert, warum du so schnell zu ihr rennst. Und Rose hat euch in der Vorlesung gesehen."

Edward erstarrte. Hätte er rot werden können, wäre er es sicher geworden.

„Das ist toll! Du bist das erste Mal verliebt!" rief nun auch Esme verträumt.

Ich mischte mich schnell ein: „Emmett, bitte das Geld!"

Emmett sackte in sich zusammen: „Ed, nun schuldest du mir 1.000 $. Hättest du dich nicht in Irina vom Denali – Clan verlieben können?"

Emmettt und ich hatten gewettet, ob sich Edward in Bella verlieben würde.  
Ich hatte gewonnen.

„Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal!" meinte Rose.

„Ja!" Emmett grinste.

„Emmett!" rief ich jetzt. „Versteh doch nicht immer alles zweideutig!"

Rose und Alice gaben Edward tausende von Tipps übers Flirten, was diesen ziemlich nervte. Das störte sie allerdings nicht. Sie fragten ihn verschiedenes und, als er bejahte, waren sie sich sicher.

„Du bist wirklich verliebt!" rief Alice.

Als ich alle wieder beruhigt hatte, ging Carlisle auf Edward zu, nahm ihn beiseite und sagte: „Edward, die Beiden haben dir jetzt den mentalen Lauf des Verliebtseins erzählt. Weißt du etwas von…" er rang nach Worten. „von den Bienen und den Blumen?"

Erst war es still, dann alle an zu lachen. Edward schaute Carlisle entsetzt an. „DAD! In den 107 Jahren, in denen ich gelebt habe…"

Ememtt murmlte: „Mehr oder weniger…"

„… ist mir das nicht entgangen!"

Ed schaute strafend zu Emmett.

„Was denn? Ich habe eine sehr rege Phantasie!"

Rosalie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

Dann meldete sich Esme zu Wort. "Also du kannst Bella doch mal mitbringen und uns sie vorstellen!"

Edward blickte sie genervt an. "Mum ich hatte noch nicht mal ein Date mit ihr!"

"Ja, Edward, das liegt aber nicht an ihr! Du verschreckst sie nur immer!" meinte Alice

Edward schaute sie böse an. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

"Oh doch Edward, dass stimmt du bist in ihrer nähe wie Emmett, immer total idiotisch!" Rosalie schaute Emmett wütend an der nahm es aber nicht ernst.

"Ja Edward sei doch etwas mehr wie Jasper er ist ja perfekt!" meinte er

Alice blitzte ihn an: "Emmett lass Jazz aus dem spiel! 1. hört sich das richtig schwul an und 2. kann man Jasper nicht so einfach kopieren!"

Rose räusperte sich. "Ähm... Alice... das war ein Kompliment, dass Jaz perfekt ist!"

"Ich weiß, ich bin nicht löd!" motzte Alice.

Ich blickte zu Ed und verkniff mir ein Seufzen. "Wir helfen Edward mit unseren Streitereien auch nicht weiter!"

"Ja, du hast recht, Jasper!" erwiderte Carlisle. "Edward, du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht mit mir reden möchtest?"

Edward nickte, sichtlich genervt. "Ja, ganz sicher!"


	13. Das Götterdate 12

**Das Götterdate (1/2)**

Bella's Sicht

Alice rannte in mein Zimmer und zog mir die Decke weg.

„Bella, was machst du denn noch hier?" rief sie hektisch.

Ich knurrte etwas unverständlichesund drehte mcih auf den Bauch.

„Es ist halb zehn!" Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen.

„Oh nein!" kreischte ich und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Alice, was willst du in meinem Zimmer?" fragte ich sie, während ich im ad verschwand.

„Bella, du kannst froh sein, dass ich rein gekommen bin, ansonsten hättest du deienen Kurs sicher verpasst." Meinte Alice eingeschnappt und fügte hinzu. „Und du dankst mir nicht einmal, dass ich dich geweckt habe!"

„Alice. Sei doch nicht beleidigt, ich meinte nur, was wolltest du?"

„Ich wollte mir deine süßen rose Highhells ausleihen…" Ihre Augen glitzerten.

Ich schrie: „Alice, schon in Ordnung! Ich bin weg!"

Scheiß King of Queens (AN: damit ist nicht gemeint, dass die Serie scheiße ist…), ich darf nicht mehr so lange fernsehen. Ich kaufte mir einen Kaffee, trank ihn schnell und rannte zu meinem Kurs. Ich schaffte es gerade noch vor dem Lehrer in den Raum und setzte mich zwischen zwei Mädchen an den runden Tisch.

Als ich mich umschaute erstarrte ich Edward Cullen saß mir gegenüber! Mir schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, als ich an unsere letzte Begegnung dachte. Wollte er wirklich mit mir ins Kino? Scheiße, jetzt hörte sich das selbst für mich blöd an. Ich lasse mich auch ncoh verarschen! ‚Er will leider nicht mit dir ausgehen, Bella, an was denkst du denn da?' fragte ich mich.

Ich versuchte nicht aufzuschauen, starrte vor mich hin und spielte mit meinem Bleistift. Plötzlich rutschte mir dieser aus der Hand und rollte zu IHM. Edward grinste, nahm den Stift und tat es mir gleich - er spielte mit ihm herum.

Der Kurs war fast vorbei und - obwohl er sehr interessant war - dachte ich die ganze Zeit an meine Bleistift und an Edward.

Gleich nach dem Kurs eilte ich zu Edward. „Edward, ähm…"

Er drehte sich um. „Ja, oh, hi Bella, wie geht's denn?" fragte er, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Gut, an sich war auch nichts, er hatte mir nur meinen Bleistift geklaut. Ein normaler Mensch würde sagen, ach komm, lass ihn den Stift haben, aber nein, es war einfach MEIN Stift.

„Ja, gut, aber…"

Er fiel mir ins Wort: „Das ist schön, dass es dir gut geht! Und, auf welcher Seite bist du bei dem Wörterbuch?"

Er lachte. Ich schmolz dahin.

„Okay, gut, eigentlich wollte ich nur meinem Bleistift zurück habenund mich nicht lächerlich machen, aber gur inzwischen bin ich weiter fortgeschritten, ich lese gerade die Biographie von Kafka."

Er lachte. „Ja, ja, der arme Irre! Du wolltest deinem Bleistift zurück?"

Ich schaute ihn böse an: „Nein, ich glaube ich will doch lieber dein Hemd." ‚Scheiße, Bella, hast du dich gerade vielleicht geoutet?'

„Gut, aber dann will ich dein Shirt!" Er lachte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, ich seh's ein, du gibt's mir den Bleistift nicht wieder."

Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen, als er nach meinem Arm griff: „Bella, willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Ich hielt die Luft an und drehte mich um. Ich glaubte, ich hörte nicht richtig, Edward Cullen, EDWARD CULLEN wollte mit mir ausgehen!

Ich stand kurz vor der Ohnmacht.

„Bella? Bella!"

Das war ich: „Ja, Ähm… Ja!"

„Okay, dann heute Abend um 8:00 Uhr?"

„Klar!" sagte ich.

Er lachte leise, verabschiedete sich und ging - mit meinem Bleistift.

Ich brauchte noch zehn Minuten, bis ich alles registriert hatte.

Benebelt ging ich in mein Zimmer. Edward ! Oh nei! Da überkam es mich! Was sollte ich anziehen? Ich wühlte in meinem Kleiderschrank und schmiss alles raus, doch ich fand nichts Passendes.

„Bella! Was ist denn los?" Alice stürmte in mein Zimmer. Verzweifelt wühlte ich mir die Haare durch.

„Dein Bruder,… dein Bruder will mit mir ausgehen!" Ich betonte besonders das mir.

Alice schaute mich verständnislos an: „Emmett will mit dir ausgehen? Das wird Rose aber gar nicht gefallen…"

Da stürmte die Besagte auch schon wütend herein: „Mit wem will Emmett asugehen?"

„Edward…"

„Emmett will mit Edward ausgehen?"fragte Rose leicht verstört.

„Nein! EDWARD will mit MIR ausgehen!"

Jetzt wussten sie es.

Ein Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Dann fingen beide an, hysterisch zu kreischen. Plötzlich hörte Alice auf zu schreien. „Warum in alles in der Welt hast du so eine furchtbare Frisur?"

Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde und ich griff mir an den Kopf. Mein Pferdeschwanz hing schief und es hatte sich einzelne Strähnen gelöst.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo, was, wie, ich weiß nicht!" jammerte ich.

Rosalie legte ihren Arm um meine Schulterund sprach in mütterlichem Tonfall: „Kleines, du brauchst unbedingt Hilfe!"

Auf diese Stichwort hatte Alice nur gewartet: Sie stürmte aus meinem Zimmer und rief: „Shoppen, shoppen,! Endlich gehen wir shoppen!"

Ich verkniff mir ein genervtes Stöhnen, denn ich brauchte wirklich Hilfe und durfte die Beiden nicht verstimmen.

Hallo leute,  
hier sind wir noch mal…  
also das kapitel ist noch längst nicht zuende, aber hier ist schon mal der erste teil…  
glg

So hier ist der zweite Teil…

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!

Stoccarda: jaja, jeder hat so seinen Lieblingsbleistift…=) ja du hast recht, schwere entscheidung…=) Danke für dein review!!  
Lili: Danke, hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel!!  
Ayame Uchiha: ja, hätte ich auch…=) Danke!!

Bella's Sicht

Vollkommen erschöpft setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. Unsere Ausbeute war ein blaues Kleid mit schwarzer Spitze, sowie eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Top, welches um die Taille einen Paillettengürtel hatte.

Wir waren beim Friseur gewesen. Dieser hatte mich auch geschminkt. Alice und Rose hatte sich bei der Gelegenheit ebenfalls frisieren lassen und wollten am Abden mit ihren Freuden allein sein, da Edward und ich nicht da waren.

Die Zeit war weit fortgeschritten und ich hatte nicht mehr lange, um mich fertig zu machen. Ich schlüpfte gerade in mein Kleid, als es klingelte. Shit!

„Alice, Rose macht mal die Tür auf!" Shit, shit, shit!!!

Edward's Sicht

Pünktlich um 8:00 Uhr stand ich vor der Tür, um Bella abzuholen. Ich klingelte. Doch dann schrie Bella, dass Alice und Rose die Tür aufmachen sollten. Alice schrie darauf zurück: „Nein, Bella, das ist Edward!"

Rosalie fügte hinzu: „Dein Traumann ist da!"

Bella darauf: „Ist schö, aber er klemmt!"

„Wer klemmt?" fragte Alice irritiert.

Ich wusste nicht, wovon die Rede war und lief rot an.

„Shit, genau jetzt klemmt er. Er hat sich einfach in meinem Höschen verfangen!" erklärte Bella fluchend.

Da fiel mir ein, dass ich gar nicht Rotwerden konnte.

„Oh, Mann, Bella wie kannst du nur, kurz vor dem date mit Traumann Nr.3?"

Nr3?

Wieso war ich Nr.3?!

Und eine viel besser Frage war: Wer war Nr.1 und 2?

„Nr.3?" hörte ich nun auch Rose fragen.

„Ja. Jasper ist die Nr.1, Emmett die Nr.2 und Edward die Nr.3!" erklärte meine kleine Schwester.

Wieso war ausgerechnet ich Nr.3?!

„Was?! Emmett ist die Nr.1!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Könnt ihr bitte mal die Tür öffnen?" fragte ich in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass Bella mich nicht hören konnte.

Ich hörte Schritte. Rosalie machte schließlich die Tür auf, bat mich jedoch nicht hinein. Ich ging selbst rein und schloss die Tür.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Ach, Mensch, Bella, wie kannst du nur?" fluchte Alice, die in Bella's Zimmer verschwunden war, als ich rein kam.

Plötzlich jubelten die Mädchen auf.

„Juhu, sie ist draußen!" rief Alice.

Da machte Bella die Tür auf, stand da, sah mcih an und verschwand schnell wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

„Alice, meine Frisur sieht so furchtbar aus!" fing Bella an zu jammern.

Die Türklinke wurde hinunter gedrückt und Alice meinte: „Bella, er hat dich schon gesehen!"

Sie machte die Tür auf und schubste Bella raus. Sie erstarrte und als sie mich sah, wurde sie blutrot im Gesicht. Ich hörte das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen, doch ich nahm es nicht war. Ich versank in ihren wunderschönen, unglaublich tiefen brauen Augen.

Alice' Sicht

Eine Weile starren sich die Beiden nur an. Schließlich wurde es mir zu blöd und ich räusperte mich: „Wollt ihr gehen oder gleich in Bella's Zimmer verschwinden?"

Bella wurde erneut rot und senkte den Blick. Edward funkelte mich wütend an und Rose kicherte.

„Hallo, Bella!" hauchte er in die Richtung unserer Freundin, die immer noch in der Tür ihres Zimmers stand. Ich blickte ihn erstaunt an. So hatte ich ihn noch nie mit jemanden reden hören. So sanft und vorsichtig. Wie süß!

Rosalie versuchte krampfhaft ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, denn Bella's Herzschlag hatte sich inzwischen verdreifacht. Edward warf unsrer Schwester einen weiteren bösen Blick zu.

‚Wenn da nicht verliebt ist. Und, ach, ja, Eddy bitte kein Mordgedanken in Bella's Gegenwart… Mum und Dad wollen nachher wissen, wie's war…' dachte ich und grinste.

„Ähm, ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen?"

Bella starrte ihn an, wie ein Blinder, der auf einmal wieder sehen kann. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, ohne zu stolpern!

„Viel spaß!" wünschte ich und die Beiden verschwanden durch die Tür.

Kaum waren die Beiden weg, kam Emmett zu uns: „Und, und?! Sind sie im Zimmer?"

Rosalie verdrehte die Augen: „Nein, Emmett, dann würden wir was hören!"

Emmett senkte die Stimme. „Vielleicht können die Beiden das auch beiden machen. Und brigend vielen Dank, dass du mich so heldenhaft verteidigt hast! Du bist auch meine Nr.1!"

„So, dann hast du also noch eine Nr.2?" fragte Rose spitz.

„Nein, nein, nein!!" beteuerte Emmett.

In diesem Moment betrat Jazz unser Zimmer und verlangte sein gewonnenes Geld. Der arme Emmett! Die beiden wetteten wirklich um alles!

Bella' Sicht

Wir saßen in Edward's Auto, einem silbernem Volvo. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster. Schließlich entschloss ich mich, ihn etwas fragen, da ich seine samtene Stimme hören wollte. Doch er setzte im selben Moment zum sprechen an.

„Wo…?" „Du…" Wir stoppten beide und lächelten. „Du zuerst."

„Ich wollte sagen, dass du wunderschön aussiehst." Ich wurde vor Freude und Verlegenheit rot. „Danke." nuschelte ich. Er lachte leise. „Ähm, wohin gehen wir denn?" fragte ich schüchtern. „Ähm, lass dich einfach überraschen."

Ich musste stutzen. „Du bringst mich jetzt aber nicht zu einem Wasserfall, an dem du die Lättabutter runterschmeißt und wir dann hinterher springen müssen, oder?" fragte ich.

Er grinste. „Hm, ich glaube, ich muss mir jetzt Plan B überlegen." Ich schaute ihn an, er mich auch und dann trafen sich unsere Blicke. Dieser Moment hätte so schön sein können doch die störende Kleinigkeit ein: „Edward, du musst auf die Straße schauen!"

Edward grinste mich breit an, einfach göttlich, wendet sein wundervolles Antlitz wieder der Straße zu. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal einen Strafzettel bekommen." sagte er. „Ja, und ich persönlich finde, das sollte auch so bleiben." erwiderte ich lächelnd.

Ab da konnte ich mein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.. Ich lachte immer in den unmöglichsten Situationen. Also prustete ich los. Anscheinend war es ansteckend, denn Edward lachte ebenfalls.

Er parkte. Wir saßen immer noch eine Weile lachend im Auto, doch als wir und beruhigt hatten, stiegen wir aus. Das heißt, er stieg aus, ging auf meine Seite, öffnete die Wagentür und half mir aus dem Volvo. Ich hoffte, dass man mein Hösschen nicht sah, es ist nämlich gar nicht so einfach in einem Kleid aus einem Auto zu steigen.

Dann führte Edward mich in ein nettes kleines Restaurant. Es schien segr nobel zu sein, denn wir wurden von einer Dame in schwarzer Kellneruniform empfangen. Edward sagte seinen Namen und wir wurden in ein kleines Separée geführt. Man hatte von hier aus einen guten Überblick auf das ganze Lokal.

Edward, ganz der Gentleman, rückte mir den Stuhl zurecht, bevor er sich selbst setzte. Ich atmete tief durch, denn bis jetzt war der Abend ganz gut verlaufen, ich war weder gestolpert, noch hatte ich sonst etwas getan, was unter die Würde eines Menschen fiel. Edward, übrigens in Anzugshose und lässigen Hemd, klappte seine Karte auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Zu meinem Erschrecken musste ich feststellen, dass sich weder die Karte lesen noch übersetzen konnte.

Verzweifelt blickte ich zu Edward. „Also, weißt du schon, was du nimmst?" fragte er mich. Ich wollte mich nicht bloßstellen und sagte ihm das erst beste, was ich fand: „L' arvelle de veau." Edward versuchte ein lächeln zu unterdrücken, sagte aber dann: „Ah, Kalbshirn, ich glaube, ich sollte das vielleicht auch mal probieren."

Ich riss die Augen auf. Und sagte schnell: „Oh, ich glaube ich habe mich in der Zeile geirrt." Edward lachte wieder und meinte: „Die Franzosen sind etwas eigen, die essen alles, was nicht zermatscht ist." Oh, wie toll, das hilft mir bei der Entscheidung sehr! Ich schaute Edward weiterhin mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Edward's Sicht

Bella starrte mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Anscheinend konnte sie kein Französisch. Ich suchte nach einem belanglosen Thema, um mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Da fand ich es: „Ich liebe das Wetter!" Bella sah mich ungläubig an. „Das Wetter?!" fragte sie.

Anscheinend hatte ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt. Ich versuchte die Situation zu retten. „Ja, ich liebe Schnee und Regen." „Ok-ay… Ich komme aus Phönix… da regnet's vielleicht vier mal im Jahr… wenn's Hochkommt…" fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. „Oh!" erwiderte ich und merkte, wie ich das Schiff langsam versenkte. Dabei sollte ich doch den Golfball versenken und das Schiff in den sicheren Hafen führen. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was Rose und Alice mir für Konversationsthemen geraten hatte.

*Flashback*

Redet am besten über das Wetter, Sport, die Politik, irgendetwas Belangloses. Und dann, wenn ihr im Gespräch seid, frag sie persönliche Dinge. So kommt ihr euch näher." hatte Alice mit einem Funkeln in den Augen gesagt. In diesem Moment hatte ich ihre Gedanken besutt ausgeblendet.

*Flashback Ende*

Jetzt musste ich mich daran entsinnen, jedoch das Einzige Thema das mit einfiel war Sport. Ich dankte Emmett dafür, ihn als Sportbegeisterten Bruder zu haben. „Und wie fandest du das Baseballspiel letzte Woche?" Bella starrte mich an, sagte dann ausweichend: „Ich glaube ich muss ganz schnell auf die Toilette." Stand auf und ging. Hatte ich irgendetwas Falsche gesagt? Na toll, danke Emmett!

Bella's Sicht

Ich spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. War das Edward? Ein doofes dämliches Sportmaskottchen? Ich war kurz vor der Versuchung einfach zu gehen, rief aber doch Alice an: „Alice, du kennst doch das eine Lied von den Beatles? Das geht ungefähr so: Help! I need not just anybody hel'-he'help?" fragte ich Alice, welche mir abgelenkt antwortete, ich vermutet Jasper im Hintergrund: „Bella, was redest du den von den Beatles und noch viel schlimmer…" Sie war wieder voll da.

„Warum redest du mit mir?" Weil Edward, dein dämlicher Bruder total durchgeknallt ist, wollte ich schrein. Ich besann mich jedoch zu etwas besseren: „Weil das Date irgendwie in die falsche Richtung läuft! Nämlich in die, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit blamiere!" jammerte ich. „Wieso?" „Erst fragt er mich nach dem Wetter. Wieso das Wetter? Und… dann spricht er von Sport. Weiß er denn nicht, dass ich in Sport die total Niete bin?"

„Hm…" Alice überlegte.

Edward's Sicht

Oh, na toll, da lief ja nun nicht so gut. Kaum war Bella weg, klingelte mein Handy, ich weiß, es ist nicht unbedingt gentlemanlike, das Handy bei einem Date an zu haben, aber diese mal war es nicht schlecht! „Ed!" „Was Em?"fragte ich leicht genervt. „Weißt du noch, wo das Wildschwein von letzter Woche hingelaufen ist?" Ich klatschte mir auf die Stirn. „Seid ihr grade jagen?" „Ja." „Also ich glaube, das iszt nach Vancouver…" „Em, eigentlich ist mir egal, wo es ist, aber Bella ist verschwunden!" Em überlegt: „Wie ist sie verschwunden?" „Na, sie ist verschwunden!" „Was?! Sie sit ein Geist?!" Der Kerl brachte mich auf die Palme. „Em, es git dch gar keine Geister!" „Aber Vampire? Weiß sie etwa, was wir sind?" „Nein! Hör zu, gib mit Jazz!" Emmett brummte in den Hörer, tat jedoch, was ich gesagt hatte. „Hallo Ed?" meldete sich der sensiblere meiner Bürder. „Jasper ich versage gänzlich!" jammerte ich (AN: Kommt euch das bekannt vor^^?) „Ok, Ed, was ist passiert?" fragte Jazz gelassen.

„Sie ist auf die Toilette gegangen." Im Hintergrund hörte ich Rosalie :"Oh oh, das ist nicht gut!" Dann kam ein ‚Pscht' von Jazz: „Ed, verharre und sei einfach du selbst! Du musst jetzt stark sein. Und weißt du, vielleicvhjt ist Bella nicht die Richtige!2 Ich wurde sauer. „Natürlich ist sie die Richtige!"schrie ich fast in das Telefon. Jetzt musste ich, meines Stolzes halber, Bella rumkriegen. „Aber Jazz… Bella ist bestimmt mehr Erfahrung in… Dingen… (AN: armer Eddy xD… Aber da muss er jetzt durch xD) „Was denn für Dinge?" „Jazz, ich hasse dich! Na.. in Liebe…" Ich hörte Rose und Em im Hintergrund kreischend lachen.

Wütend legte ich auf. Bella kam zurück Ich lächlte mein schiefes Lächeln und ihr Herz geriet aus dem normalen Rhythmus. ihr Atem stockte. Mein Grinsen wurde mochte den Gedanke, dass ich dafür erantwortlich war. „Und wie findest du den griechischen Götterkurs?" fragte ich sie. „Du erinnerst mich an einen." sagte sie und starrte mich wie hypnotisiert an. ich hob erstaunt meinen Kopf.

Als Bella merkte, was sie gesagt hatte, wurde sie kanllrot. Ich fuhr mir verlegen durch die Haare. „ntschuldige." murmelte sie beschämt. „Du entschuldigst dich für das Kompliment?" fragte ich sie gespielt entsetzt. „Nein! Natürlich nicht… Ich meine…" sie brach hilflos ab. Als sie mein Gesicht sah, schaute sie gespielt beleidigt weg, doch dann lachten wir. Nun war das Eis gebrochen.


	14. Das Götterdate 22

**Das Götterdate (2/2)**

Edward's Sicht

„Erzähl mir etwas über deine Familie, klar Alice und Rose kenn ich, aber was ist zum Beispiel mit deinen Eltern?" fragte sie. Ich überlegte was ich erzählen sollte. Ja, ähm, das war schwieriger… „Edward? Edward!" „Äh…" „Ja?" sagte Bella und lächelte. „Also, wir wurden alle von Carlisle und Esme Cullen adoptiert. Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper und ich. Esme kann keine Kinder bekommen, deswegen ist sie sehr traurig!" ‚Moment, waum erzähle ich das?!' dachte ich. Das war völlig Familie-intern.

„Rose und Jazz sinf Zwillinge. Alice ist mir Jazz zusammen und Rose mit Emett, aber das weißt du ja schon." „Das ist bestimmt nicht leicht, zwischen lauter Pärchen." „Ja, das stimmt." Wie recht sie hatte! Ich erzählte ihnen noch von Carlisle und Esme und welchen Tätigkeiten sie nachgingen. Dann fragte ich sie über ihre Familie. „Und was ist mit deiner Familie?"

„Mom und Dad haben sich getrennt, kurz nachdem ich geboren war. Mom meinte, Forks wäre nichts für sie und ging mit mir nach Phoenix. In den Sommern sollte ich zu Dad. Allerdings habe ich meinen Sommern in Forks ein Ende bereitet als ich 14 war. Dad wollte immer mit seinem Freunde Charlie und dessen Kindern Rachel und Rebecca angeln gehen. Doch ich habe Dad dann gesagt, er solle nach Phoenix kommen." Edward sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

Hm… Eine Minute des Schweigens. Da kam ein Kellner. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit uns schnipptte mit dem Finger, der Kellner kam und fragte nach meinem Wunsch. Ich bestellte einen Wein und sagte genussvoll zu Bella: „(AN: So, hier muss nun ein Rotwein rein… uns ist keiner eingefallen, vielleicht kennt iihr ja einen…)."

Bella grinste und sagte: „korkt im Mund und rutscht süß im Abgang, einfach köstlich." Ich runzelte die Stirn, wollte sie mich vielleicht vergackeiern? „Ähm, Bella, du verstehst nicht viel von Wein, oder?" (AN: Aber er^^) Bella schmollte, sagt dann aber, ehrlich wie sie ist: „Nein, eher nicht." Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lächelte.  
Langsam kamen wir uns näher

Bella's Sicht

Ich konnte seinen süßlichen Atem schon riechen, so nah war ich ihm, ich schloß meine Augen und...

Edward's Sicht

Und dann kam der Kellner mit dem Wein zurück. Wir beide schreckten hoch. "Wo soll ich ihn abstellen?" fragte der Kellner. Ich zeigte auf den Tisch und blickte ihn grimmig an. Bella lächelte. Wir redeten das ganze Essen nur noch über belanglose Themen.

Bella's Sicht

Wir waren kurz davor gewesen uns näher zu kommen...  
Traurig blickte ich aus dem Fenster des silbernen Volvos. Ich war enttäuscht. So gerne hätte ich Edward geküsst. "Dates sind schwachsinnig," murmelte ich zu mir. Edward sah mich an, es schien, als hätte er gehört, was ich gesagt hatte.

Er fuhr ganz nach rechts auf den Seitenstreifen, parkte dort, blickte mir tief in die Augen und schließlich kamen wir uns näher. "Edward..." flüsterte ich leise. Er nahm meinen Kopf in die Hände. Ich schloss meine Augen und öffnete sie langsam wieder. "Bella," sagte er. "ich werde dich jetzt küssen."

Reflexartif riss ich die Augen auf, ich wusste nicht warum. Edward ignorierte das Vollends und kam noch näher, unsre Nasen berührten sich. Edward Ruhe sprang wir ein Funke auf mich über undich spürte nur noch Verlangen, Verlangen nach Edward. Ich schloss die Augen und er küsste mich. Nein, - er küsste mich nicht, wir knutschten. Ich vergrub meine Hände in Edward's Haar, der die Hände von meinem Gesicht in intimere Bereiche meinens Körpers schob.

Sie waren überall und es fühlte sich gut an. ich fingerte an Edward's Hemd herum, bisich es endlich schaffte den ersten Knopf zu öffnen, da stockte Edward. Ich lehnte mich zurück. "Was hast du?" fragte ich. "Wir sollten weiterfahren." sagte er und deutet auf das Handy, dass summend und brummend auf der Rückbank lag. Es war Edward's.

Stöhnend fischte ich es hervor und schaute auf den Desktop. Es war Alice. "Moment Edward, ich regel das!" Wir konnte Alice nur, sie wusste doch, dass ich mit Edward weg war! "Alice, was willst du?" fragte ich genervt, als ich abhob. Da lallte sie mir ins Ohr. Was, sie, die verantwortungsbewusste, die immer schaute, ob Rosalie und ich nicht verhungerten, war betrunken?

Ich klatschte mir gegen die Stirn. "Alice, Schätzchen," Sie wimmerte. "Gib mir doch mal Rose!" Ich hörte Rose im Hintergrund schimpfen. Alice murmelte irgendwas und gab mir dann schließlich die von mir verlangte Person.

"Hi, Bella, es tut mir so leid, du musst sofort kommen, Alice hatte Streit mit Jazz und hat die Flasche Wodka im Gefrierfach gefunden, ich bin total überfordert!" "Ok, Rose, ich komme, sofort mach Kaffe und flöß ihn ihr ein, in 10 Minuten bin ich da!"

Ich erkannte den Ernst der Lage und musste zu Alice, sie war sicher sehr verzweifelt. Ich sagte, zwar enttäuscht, Edward, dass wir sofort fahren müssten, den das Team braucht mich!

Edward's Sicht

Ich hätte Alice umbringen können, warum wollte sie verhindern, dass ich meinen Spaß hatte? Und was soll die Geschichte mit Jazz, er wird das bestimmt nicht gut finden. Aber ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich ihm nichts erzählen würde, ich hatte die beiden viel zu gerne. Außerdem würde Jasper dann wissen wollen, bei was Alice uns denn unterbrochen hatte... Wenn er es nicht schon wusste.

Ich wollte Bella umstimmen, doch sie beharrte darauf, dass sie zu den Mädels musste. Sie war wirklich so süß. Die ganze Fahrt bis über den Campus überlegte ich, wie ich Alice und Rose mit der Geschichte aufziehen konnte...


End file.
